


Eddie Kaspbrak's Second Husband

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Stan Uris is done with your shit, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan makes fun of Richie (savage), and Eddie just sort of witnesses all of it. With a blush on his face.Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie Kaspbrak's Second Husband

Why was Stanley Uris here? 

In both an existential way and a literal way right now. Yeah, he knew he was being overdramatic but honestly there was nothing that he wanted to do more right now than just go home to his peace and quiet and read. Bill was lucky, that was for sure--he and his family were visiting their grandmother all day. But Stan himself was stuck here with their other two best friends. 

Don't get him wrong though, he loved Eddie and Rich. The latter could be annoying, but still. That wasn't the main issue he had right now. No, the thing was the two of them were in love with each other and it just seemed to Stan that everyone could see it but them. Maybe Eddie wasn't out of the closet yet. Stan respected that. But he still wanted to at least try to push them in the right direction. 

The real annoying thing was watching both of them pine over each other. Stan sighed. 

He and Eddie were sitting in Eddie's living room, working on homework. It was a Saturday but still, homework never stopped after all. And Eddie's mom wasn't there, thank god. Stan didn't have much issue with her--he was always polite to adults, if a little standoffish at times too without meaning to be. Richie was another story though. Stan was glad she wasn't there, for her sake. 

Suddenly, speak of the devil, the door opened and Richie came in. He was carrying a large box. Weird. 

"What's that? Finally got a robot girlfriend?" Stan smirked. 

"I don't need a robot girlfriend!" Richie said, and puffed up. "I guarantee you in twenty years from now, I'll be Eddie's second husband."

Oh. Stan blinked. He admitted it. Eddie meanwhile blushed brightly. 

"...uh, what happened to my first...?" he asked then, because it was the obvious question. 

It was Richie's turn to smirk. "Nothing you can prove." 

His wink set Eddie's blush even more red. Stan thought maybe he should give them some privacy. Then maybe something would finally happen between the two of them...


End file.
